Worrying And Proposals
by bellamouse16
Summary: Ellie Stark is worrying about if Peter will come home in one piece after his mission with the Avengers. Wade is worrying is Kali will say yes. Hopefully everyone will get there happily ever after. Peter Parker/OC Deadpool/OC


Peter's hands ghosted through Ellie's hair, pulling it into a tight braid before pulling a rubber band around the end.

"There. Done. How's that?"

Peter had been trying to braid Ellie's hair for the last half an hour after she said he couldn't do it. Ellie twirled the braid in her hand. It wasn't perfect. There were strands slipping out and there was a large section of hair left out at the end. But she decided to give him a break.

"Wonderful, Peter."

She turned around from where she was sitting cross legged in front of him on the couch to pull him into a is.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hands off spiderling."

Tony waltzed into the room with Kali trailing behind him.

"Hey Ellie. Peter."

Ellie and Peter pulled away from each other. Ellie recovered quicker than Peter as he sat there blushing.

"hey Kali! What are you doing here? Didn't you move in with Wade?"

"Yeah, but I'm still an Avenger. I've got important meetings and what not." She winked and sat on the couch across from them, crossing her legs.

Ellie looked up to see her father walking towards them too to sit down.

"We're gonna need to borrow lover boy. Duty calls. It's time to avenger the world. Same old same old."

He got up and waved towards Peter who looked reluctant to leave.

"Alright. See you later Ellie. Movie marathon tomorrow night?"

"Totally. Star Wars marathon?" Ellie said smiling up at Peter.

"And the Prequels?"

"Deal," Ellie said and winked as Peter followed Tony out of the room.

Ellie looked across to see that Kali wasn't getting up to follow the two out of the room yet.

"What's up? Everything good with Wade?"

Kali fidgeted a bit.

"Well, everything's great."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Wade's crazy and no one would be able to tell what's going on in his head."

"You're stalling."

"I think he's gonna propose or something…" Kali muttered.

Ellie squealed.

"That's great! Right?"

Kali sighed. "Of course. I love Wade."

"So what's the issue?"

"I don't know; I guess I'm just nervous. He's been acting odd. Part of me is worried as hell over what he's gonna do."

Ellie laughed as Kali scrunched up her face in annoyance.

"I'm serious!"

"Well, you shouldn't be. C'mon, you're the only one who can honestly handle Wade and all his craziness."

"You'd tell me if he was planning something right?"

"Of course," Ellie lied.

"All right Ellie. How's this?" Wade said as he began to recite what he would say to Kali.

Ellie was sitting with Wade waiting for everyone to come back from their mission. They had left last night and it was the next afternoon.

"Wade," Ellie cut him off. "It's perfect. She'' say yes. She loves you."

Wade sighed and sat back against the sofa and started to shove chips into his mouth.

"How would you know," he muttered with a full mouth.

Ellie thought to herself before she spoke.

"Oh screw girl code," she said more to herself. "She told me before they left yesterday she was worried about you and how you've been acting."

Ellie didn't care for talking about things she and Kali spoke about to Wade, but he was uncharacteristically worried about everything.

"Well I don't wanna screw it up. I don't think I could handle it f she said no."

Ellie leaned into Wade.

"Well, don't worry. She won't."

The two of them sat there eating chips and watching a Harry Potter marathon. It was close to midnight when Ellie voiced her worries.

"Didn't they say they were going to be back before the end of today?"

Wade huffed annoyed.

"Yeah. Where are they?"

The two of them sat there full of worry waiting for Kali, Peter, and Tony to come back with the rest of the Avengers, hopefully in one piece. Waiting for them to come back was always the most stressful part for Ellie. She wished her father and Peter were like Wade and would just heal themselves sometimes. The next morning the two of them woke up sprawled across the sofa. Ellie and Wade got up and started to make pancakes and they didn't say much. Wade was uncharacteristically quiet. Ellie thought he was a little lucky. It wasn't like Kali could die. They were finishing up making a large stake of pancakes as they all walked through the door. Tony, Thor, Kali, Natasha, Steve, Bucky, Wanda, Vision, and Bruce looked fine. A few cuts and scrapes, but they were pretty much alright. Peter on the other hand would've looked alright if it wasn't for the fact that blood was seeping down the back of his top.

"Peter!"

Ellie rushed towards Peter and hugged him. Tony stood there annoyed and everyone else laughed.

"Great. I'm invisible."

He looked over to Wade.

"Could've use you, crazy. We were a little outnumbered."

"That's one way to put it," said Steve.

Ellie pulled Peter to sit down in her room as everyone else went to eat pancakes. From the corner of her eye, Ellie saw Wade pull Kali to talk to her. Hopefully that'll go well, she thought.

"I'm fine babe," Peter said as he pulled her away from her thoughts.

"I know theoretically you're okay. Just let me help you."

Peter sighed but let her drag him into her room and push him to sit down on her bed. She pulled off the top of his suit and tried not to get distracted by his toned abs. Peter couldn't help but forget about the cuts across his back as her hand skimmed his chest. Ellie went to work wrapping up his back and cleaning the cuts. Peter focused on her cool touch. Her hands trembled a little and as she finished Peter grabbed her hands and pulled her into a kiss.

"I was worried," she whispered.

"Well, I'm sorry. I guess we've gotta move our movie night to today."

Ellie pulled Peter back into a kiss and moved to straddle his lap as he started to lay back onto the bed. Ellie's hands wrapped around Peter's neck and one hand entangled itself in his hair at the base of his neck. Peter's hands trailed up her stomach under her shirt and ghosted by the edge of her shirt to pull it up as they heard a knock on the door.

"Hurry up! Whatever you're doing, stop it!" Tony shouted from the other side of the door.

Ellie sighed and Peter chuckled.

"Later," Ellie promised as she got up and grabbed one of Peter's shirts and pants that he had left behind.

"Here."

Peter pulled on the clothes quickly before he grabbed Elli's hand and they walked out of her room. Not even a second later did Natasha laugh.

"Took you two long enough."

No longer in the safety of Ellie's room, Peter blushed and Ellie just huffed without responding. Just then, Wade burst back into the room, practically frolicking.

"She said YES!"

 _"_ _Oh God she must be as crazy as me to say yes."_

 _"_ _But she said yes! It's too late now for her to say no right?"_

"No take backs!" he shouted as Kali walked in with the biggest smile on her face.

"Awe!" Ellie said as she rushed over to the two of them and pulled them into a hug.

"I think Ellie and Peter should be next! They're so cute together!" Wanda said.

"Tale that back you, witch!" Tony exclaimed.

Ellie just giggled as she pulled away from the couple and went to pull Peter into a hug, but carefully tried to avoid his cuts.

"Movie marathon?" Peter said as he was trying to hide the fact that he was still blushing from Wanda's comment.

"I can't think of anything I would want to do more," Ellie said with a wink.


End file.
